The objective of this research is to acquire and interpret data relevant to negative pion radiobiology. More specifically, the objective is to measure the number and energy distribution of neutrons produced when negative pions are captured in light-element and tissue equivalent targets. These data will be used to assess the biological damage from the neutrons released in negative pion irradiation of a cancerous tumor.